


Trapped in the Alley

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Series: Librasmile's Harry Potter Meta Essays, Notes and Fragments [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Harry Potter meta, Knockturn Alley, Meta, Mint Alley, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley - that's it?! Unh uh, JK. Pottermore or no Pottermore, I'm just not buying it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Know how sometimes just when you're falling asleep or just when you're waking up your creative mind tosses out some gems? Well one weekend I was going to sleep when my mind took off down the alleyways of JKR's world. That is, I came up with a few new sections of wizarding London:

  1. 1\. **Silk Alley** and its down-market rival **Thrift Alley** (we won't talk about **Shab Alley**!) – I'm still working on “Confessions of a Cornwall Grad” for which I created **Mint Alley** \- the leisure section of wizarding London. But then I realized I needed to create a few other sections. I'm wrestling with a character I figure is Demeter's sister, although I still don't have a name for her. But I know she went to Cornwall too and studied Textiles. So where is she working? Silk Alley, also known for its racy lingerie and other tasty women's wear. Did she work her way up from Thrift Alley? Does she sell designer knockoffs in Shab Alley? Never say never...
  2. **Craft Alley** – This is where furniture, pottery and other crafts are made. I imagine Demeter's sister has a fiancé, another Cornwall grad who studied carpentry and works here. 3. **Orchestra Alley** , **Symphonic Alley** , **Lyric Alley** and **Music Alley** – Once the alleys took over, I came up with every cheesy little alley way I could think of. Everyone enjoys a nice little concert, right? And where else would you buy magical musical instruments?
  3. **Reverent Alley** , **Celeste Alley** – Do wizards go to church? If you read Verity Brown's fantastic “A Merciless Affection” you'd say possibly. So if they do, why wouldn't there be a section of churches and chapels for the devout of whatever faith?
  4. **Theatric Alley** , **Dramatic Alley** – I should have mentioned this with Music Alley, et. al. but not every play is a musical. And yes, it's cheesy. And no, I couldn't resist. 6. **Financial Alley** (colloquially known as **Greed Alley** ) – Is this the wizard version of Wall Street? 7. **Happ Alley** – Are we talking banquet halls or drug corners? Depends on what makes you happy I guess...Although then maybe I should call it **Chemic Alley**
  5. **Natural Alley** – You knew I had to go there sometime!



You could also organize them by category:

 **Clothes** \- **_Silk Alley_** , **_Thrift Alley_** , **_Shab Alley_** , **_Snip Alley_** , **_Starch Alley_** , **_Reeg Alley_** , **_Scant Alley_** , **_Fance Alley_**

 **Food** – **_Herb Alley_** , **_Natural Alley_** , **_Mess Alley_** , **_Organycke Alley_** *, **_Basic Alley_**

 **Fun** – **_Operatic Alley_** , **_Music Alley_** , **_Lyric Alley_** , **_Orchestra Alley_** , **_Symphonic Alley_** , **_Theatric Alley_** , **_Dramatic Alley_** , **_Comic Alley_**

 **Illegal Fun** – **_Cin Xiu_** (pronounced “shoo” I think) **_Alley_** , **_Happ Alley_** , **_Chemic Alley_** , **_Creep Alley_** , **_Flash Alley_** , **_Sneak Alley_**

 **Scholarship** – **_Academic Alley_** , **_Mathematic Alley_** , **_Historic Alley_** , **_Pedantic Alley_** , **_Frank Alley_**

 **Leisure and outdoors** – **_Air Alley_** (the parks, ponds and lakes), **_Mint Alley_** (tea shops, cafes, day spas), **_Sleep Alley_** (hotels, motels, holiday inns)

 **Furniture, etc.** – **_Craft Alley_** , **_Hand Alley_** ,

 **Banking** – **_Financial Alley_** (where Gringotts is located), **_Parsh Alley_** (for all the wizards with bad credit – pay day loans, broom title loans, etc.), together the two would be known as **_Greed Alley_** , lol.

Kelly Chambliss on Live Journal suggested someone create a map – I’d LOVE to have a map of this. I think the alleys cluster together into warrens that then intersect at critical crossroads with other warrens. For example, the Illegal Fun warren would somehow intersect with Knockturn Alley. Sadly, Pottermore has put paid to all this but I thought it would be nice to share anyway.

Special mention goes to **Organycke Alley** and **Turm Inn Alley** which I THINK are the creations of Pasi, author of “The Apothecary and the Auror.” Great story featuring Snape and James. It also got me thinking of creating my own alleyways. [tips hat]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Part 2. Sorry, I couldn't resist! Originally published on LiveJournal in 2010_

Since the last time I posted a list of new alleyways for magical London my brain's been hijacked by a few more:

**Litter Alley** and **Poetic Alley** \- which is where I would put the books stores and have it catty cornered to both **Theatric Alley/Dramatic Alley** and **Music Alley/Lyric Alley/Orchestra Alley/Symphonic Alley** (and WHY did I forget to mention **Operatic Alley**?) I figured **Epic Alley** and **Allegoric Alley** were probably too much [grin]

**Statistic Alley** and **Numeric Alley** are probably stuck between **Financial Alley** and did I mention **Government Alley**? If the Ministry of Magic building is in **Government Alley** then might there be a branch of the Office of International Magical Cooperation in **Globe Alley**? Or would all the embassies be there? I'm not sure what minor bureaucratic offices would be situated in **Civic Alley** but I wouldn't be surprised if voting took place in **Public Alley**.

And the Office of Magical Law Enforcement has got to have a satellite office in **Marsh Alley**.

St. Mungo's is probably in **Medic Alley**.

Craft Alley probably has sister areas in **Ornament Alley, Ceramic Alley, Decorative Alley** and **Hand Alley**.

I'm guessing Lucius gets Narcissa's jewels from **Spark Alley** and his own wardrobe from **Roy Alley**.

And speaking of clothing, I could never get Fashion Alley (awkward) to work. But I figure **Dress Alley** and **Fance Alley** might work. And **Tide Alley** and **Starch Alley** could be where the laundry gets professionally done. **Snip Alley** of course is for the tailor and alteration shops.

**Nose Alley** (colloquially known as **Cat Alley** ) could be where Rita Skeeter's office is.

**Haste Alley** could be for the express owl post.

Guess what they sell at **Flor Alley**? Paging Pomona...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Live Journal circa 2010. There's more. If you want it, leave me some feedback. :^)


End file.
